Don't Worry
by alien-kun
Summary: Kehidupan Taehyung dan Jungkook memanglah sangat menarik. Jungkook adalah seorang dokter dan Taehyung adalah seorang penulis. APa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? apakah hidup mereka akan bahagia selamanya seperti yang ada di film? KookV Story
1. Chapter 1

**Tiitle : Don't Worry**

 **Cast : BTS Member**

 **Main Pair : Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung**

 **Genree : For a while humor and romance but maybe can change :D**

.

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Hari ini sangat dingin karena baru saja memasuki musim gugur seperti biasa Taehyung si pemuda cantik itu pergi untuk menemui kekasihnya yang sedang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit sebagai dokter. Dia membawa makan siang dan beberapa vitamin untuk kekasihnya karena ia tahu akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya sangat sibuk bahkan untuk makan saja ia sering lupa. "Hei sayang" sapanya pada Kekasihya yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen tentang kondisi pasien yang ditanganinya "Kenapa kau datang kesini? Kau sedang sakit Tae nanti demammu semakin parah jika kau keluar. Hari ini sangat dingin ditambah lagi kau hanya memakai satu lapis sweater" Taehyung memang hanya memakai satu lapis sweater karena tadi terlalu terburu-buru karena takut telat untuk membawa makan siang untuk Jungkook.

"A-Aku sudah sembuh dan aku tidak kedinginan" Jungkook menghela nafasnya "Bercerminlah sayang kau itu masih sakit lihat wajahmu pucat dan kau bilang tadi tidak kedinginan? Dari cara bicaramu saja sudah bisa dilihat kalau kau sedang menggigil". Taehyung duduk di depan Jungkook seperti pasien yang ingin konsultasi dengan dokter "Lebih Baik aku demamku tidak sembuh-sembuh daripada melihat kekasihku melupakan makan siangnya" Jungkook setengah tertawa dan memandang gemas pada kekasihnya itu "Kalau kau tidak sembuh-sembuh kita tidak akan bisa melakukan _itu_ " Taehyung Mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Hei jadi kau megharapkan aku sembuh hanya ingin memanfaatkan tubuhku saja? Dasar Mesum".

Jungkook tidak pernah menyesal menjadikan Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya ia merasa menjadi pria yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki Taehyung "Haha tidak seperti itu Tae aku hanya ingin melihatmu ceria seperti biasa lagipula kau mengiginkannya juga kan?" jungkook setengah berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengelus rambut kekasihnya itu "Dasar Jeon Mesum Jungkook" jawabnya malu-malu karena Jungkook dapat melihat rona kemerahan di pipi Taehyung.

Sekarang taehyung sudah berada di apartemen yang mereka tinggali kurang lebih selama dua tahun mereka berpacaran. Dia sedang sangat bosan karena ia harus menunggu Jungkook sampai jam 2 dini hari malam karena Jungkook ada jadwal operasi malam ini. Ia memandang sekeliling kamar mereka yang penuh dengan foto mereka berdua. Ia tiba-tiba teringat ketika Jungkook menyatakan perasaannya di hari ulang Taehyung dan itu adalah kado ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupnya. "Ahh andai saja jungkook bisa cuti selama seminggu itu akan sangat bagus" Taehyung menghela nafasnya ia rindu saat-saat berdua dengan Jungkook karena sudah 3 bulan ini Jungkook selalu sibuk dan mereka hampir tidak pernah lagi jalan keluar.

Tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi dan dengan langkah gontai Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat di interkom siapa yang datang "Ishh rupanya si pendek Jimin yang datang ku kira siapa" Taehyung membukakan pintunya sambil menguap malas "Mau apa kau datang kesini? aku sedang tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu" Jimin mengerutkan dahinya "Beginikah caramu menyambut tamu terlebih lagi tamu mu ini adalah editormu sendiri" yah Taehyung adalah seorang penulis novel yang cukup terkenal itu sebabnya ia selalu punya waktu untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya karena ia bekerja di apartemen.

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak mau mendengarkan ocehanmu hari ini. Lagipula aku sudah meyerahkan _paper_ ku dan _deadline_ -ku kan masih lama" Jimin Memutar matanya malas "Ohh Taehyung sayang kau tahu kan itu paper untuk bulan lalu, bulan ini kau bahkan belum menyerahkan selembarpun padaku dan kau bilang _deadline_ -mu masih lama? Deadline mu tiga minggu lagi Taehyung. Apakah kau tidak punya kelender? " Jimin adalah seorang editor sekaligus sahabat baik Taehyung sejak kuliah makanya ia berani memanggil taehyung dengan sebutan 'sayang'"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya "Sudahlah aku akan menyelesaikannya empat hari lagi sekarang kau pulang saja aku sedang mengantuk" Taehyung mengusir nya dengan nada merendahkan "Tapi Kepala editor akan marah padaku ji.." Taehyung tiba-tiba menutup pintunya "ka kau tidak menyelesaikannya minggu iniii" jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat pintu sudah tertutup sempurna. Jimin menggeram "ISSH.. AWAS KAU KIM TAEHYUNG. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU TIDAK MENYELESAIKANNYA DALAM MINGGU INI". Jimin berteriak ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar apartemen lalu ia pergi melangkahkan kakinya dengan emosi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore Taehyung masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya yaitu memandangi foto di kamarnya dan entah kenapa hari ini hatinya sangat cemas dan tidak nyaman. Tiba tiba telepon Taehyung berbunyi terlihat no Jungkook yang tertera di layar handphonenya "Ada apa sayang? Bukankah kau.. " Taehyung menggantung kalimatnya ia mendengar suara gaduh "Halo. Apakah anda kenal yang memiliki handphone ini?" suara yang tidak ia kenal menyapa dirinya "I-iya. Dimana Jungkook?" jawabnya Taehyung mulai panik ditambah lagi sedari tadi pesaraannya sangat cemas.

"Pemilik hp ini terlibat kecelakaan dengan sebuah mobil dan sekarang ia sedang di bawa ke rumah sakit dekat sini" Saat itu juga kaki Taehyung lemas seolah tidak dapat tidak kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri "Di-dimana rumah sakitnya?" dia menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Setelah suara itu menyebutkan alamat rumah sakit Taehyung langsung pergi tanpa peduli keadaan rumah maupun apa yang ia pakai saat ini dia langsung menuju Basement untuk menaiki mobil menuju rumah sakit tempat Jungkook berada.

"Hei, jangan menangis terus aku haya pingsan selama 3 jam kau tidak perlu khawatir" Jungkook mengelus rambut kekasihnya yang ada disampingnya yang sedari tadi memeluk lengan Jungkook ."hiks aku sangat khawatir padamu bodoh. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu bagaimana? aku tidak tahu harus apa hiks " Taehyung tersedu melihat keadaan Jungkook memprihatinkan dengan beberapa perban di kepala, lengan dan kaki. "Aku seorang dokter. Jadi, luka kecil ini tidak akan membunuhku aku pernah melihat yang jauh lebih buruk dari ini tapi ia sekarang sudah kembali sehat seperti sedia kala". Jungkook berusaha menghibur Taehyung agar ia tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Dasar dokter sombong. Aku tidak pedulli dengan seluruh keadaan pasien mu. Aku hanya peduli pada keadaanmu " Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aigoo… Aku punya pacar yang sangat perhatian sekali rupanya lebih baik aku terus berada di rumah sakit ini agar aku selalu dapat melihat pemandangan indah ini" ucap Jungkook sambil membelai wajah Taehyung. "Kalau kau sakit dan aku sakit kita tidak akan pernah lagi melakukan _itu_ " Jawab Taehyung dengan nada menggoda "Oh Tuan Kim jangan menggodaku seperti itu aku dapat melakukannya walaupun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau mau aku membuktikannya? Disini? Sekarang juga? Kalau sudah seperti ini aku tidak peduli lagi kalau kau sedang demam Taeee" Jungkook membalikkan keadaan sekarang Taehyung yang terintimidasi olehnya.

"He-hei jangan lakukan itu" Jungkook mulai membuka pakaian khusus pasien "Ju-jungkook jang.. AHHh" Taehyung mendesah seperti orang yang sedang diperkosa padahal Jungkook hanya menyentuh lehernya saja. "Hahaha sekarang siapa yang ingin melakukan _itu_ Tae sayangg. Kau atau aku?" suara Jungkook terdengar sangat _sexy_ di telinganya. "Sialan kau Jeon Jungkook aku menyesal telah khawatir padamu. Mati saja sana" Taehyung pura-pura marah padahal dalam hatinya sangat senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya. "Oh ya aku ada jadwal operasi hari ini bagaimana dengan.. AKHH" Taehyung memencet perban yang ada di lengannya "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan pasienmu. Jadi , jangan berfikir macam-macam. Sekarang kau hanya perlu mengembalikan keadaanmu seperti semula".

Jungkook tertawa "Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menelfon dokter Min untuk mengabari keadaanku saat ini" Taehyung memicingkan matanya dan mulai menimbang-nimbang permintaan Jungkook "Baiklah, walaupun aku tidak suka dengan si pucat itu kau boleh mengabarinya. Aku membiarkanmu menelfonnya karena aku tidak mau kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu karena meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya". Jungkook Tersenyum "Iya sayang aku hanya melaksanakan kewajibanku saja. Lagipula kenapa dengan Dokter Min? Dia orang yang baik" Taehyung melihat tidak suka pada Jungkook "Kau mengatakan dia itu baik? Kau tidak tahu saja, dia itu sangat menyebalkan aku lebih tahu darimu karena aku adalah sepupunya yang sudah mengenal dia bahkan sebelum aku bisa melafalkan huruf R".

Jungkook kembali tertawa mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan taehyung. "Baiklah Tuan Putri, aku yang salah dan kau selalu benar" Jungkook mencubit kecil pipi Taehyung. "Siapa yang kau panggil Tuan Putri aku adalah Pria yang tampan" ucap Taehyung dengan bangga sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya. "Baiklah tuan tampan sebaiknya kau pulang karena ada suster cantik yang akan merawatku" Jungkook Terkekeh. "Yaaa dasar Jeon Mesum Jungkook"

TBC or END?

Lagi pengen buat Fanfiction KookV yang genree angst tapi kayaknya ini berubah haluan deh haha. Ya sudahlah yang penting jadi FF nya

Dan jangan lupa buat RnR ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Tiitle : Don't Worry**

 **Cast : BTS Member**

 **Main Pair : Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Pagi ini taehyung masih setia menemani pacarnya yang masih saja terlelap padahal ini sudah jam 08:00 pagi. Biasanya Jungkook yang membangunkannya tetapi kali ini ia yang harus menunggu Jungkook untuk bangun. Mungkin ini efek obat yang diminumnya tadi malam makanya dia tidur seperti kerbau. Walaupun begitu Jugkook terlihat sangat tampan dalam keadaan tertidur ia merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai pacar yang tampan, keren terlebih lagi dia seorang dokter yang mapan. Taehyung membelai wajah pacarnya yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Hei sayang, sudah puas memperhatikan wajah pacarmu yang tampan ini?" Jungkook tiba-tiba saja menangkap tangan taehyung yang berada di wajahnya.

"Dan sekarang kau membelai wajahku, selanjutnya apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook tersenyum nakal sambil melihat wajah Taehyung yang mulai merona.

"Kau seharusnya mengucapkan 'Selamat Pagi Sayang' bukannya mengatakan hal yang mesum " Taehyung masih saja mencoba terlihat tenang padahal dia wajahnya sudah menunjukkan rona kemerahan

"Tapi kau senang bukan kalau pacar tampanmu ini melakukan itu padamu?" ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa melihat wajah Taehyung yang terlihat malu-malu

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo bersihkan dirimu kau sudah dari kemarin belum mandi kan? Aku tidak mau memiliki pacar yang bau" Taehyung mulai bangkit dari kursinya

"Kau tidak membantuku untuk mandi?" Tanya Jugkook dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat

"Ayolah Tuan Jeon Jungkook, Kau masih bisa mandi sendiri kan? Kau adalah seorang dokter seharusnya kau tau cara menahan rasa sakit" Taehyung mencoba membalas perlakuan Jungkook yang telah mengerjainya barusan

"Tapi kau yakin tidak mau membantuku mandi? Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk memandang tubuhku loh?"

"Tidak Jungkook, aku sudah bosan melihat mu dan tubuh berototmu itu" Taehyung memang sudah sering melihat jungkook dalam keadaan yang kurang 'sopan'.

"Tapi aku sepertinya membutuhkan bantuanmu sayang. Kaki ku masih benar-benar terasa sakit" Jungkook kembali membujuk taehyung untuk membantunya mandi.

"Tidak, Jungkook sayang aku tidak akan membantumu" Taehyung sebenarnya kasihan melihat Jungkook yang sedang menahan sakit. Tapi sesekali mengerjai Jungkook bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Jadi kau benar-benar yakin tidak mau membantuku?" Jungkook bertanya dengan sedikit serius

"Iya saaayagggg… aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku" Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah Jungkook yang agak cemberut.

"Hmm, ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau membantuku. Tapi kau tahu? Suster-suster disini sangat cantik loh. Kemarin aku melihat mereka diam-diam melirik padaku. Kurasa aku harus meminta bantuan mereka pasti meraka mau membantuku." Jungkook bersiap bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Berhenti Jungkook. Baiklah aku akan membantumu. Jangan panggil suster-suster centil itu" taehyung mulai panik melihat Jungkook yang tidak menghiraukannya

"Bukannya kau tadi mengatakan 'Iya saaayagggg… aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku'" sambil menirukan cara bicara Taehyung

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Tae. Sudahlah aku akan minta bantuan suster saja" Jungkook kembali tidak perkataan menghiraukan Taehyung.

"Jungkook, jangan bergerak dari tempat tidurmu aku akan yang memandikanmu" Taehyung sudah ke mode panik luar biasa. Ia belum pernah melihat Jungkook menghiraukannya. Terlebih ini sudah 2 kali Jungkook menghiraukan perkataannya. Biasanya kalau Jungkook marah dia hanya akan mencubit pipinya saja sambil berkata 'jangan lakukan lagi ya sayang'. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, Taehyung mulai waspada

"Kalau kau melakukan itu aku akan menghabiskan makan 5 mangkuk besar es krim" biasanya cara ini berhasil untuk mengancam Jungkook. tapi kali ini berbeda, Jungkook masih terus tidak menggubris perkataannya dan ini sudah jadi 3 kali pada hari ini.

"Jungkook aku benar-benar akan melakukannya sekarang juga kalau kau masih juga berniat memanggil suster centil itu" Taehyung beniat mengambil jaketnya untuk membeli es krim dan memakannya tepat di depan Jungkook.

"kau boleh memakannya kalau kau mau. Itu hak mu" Tamat, itulah kata yang tepat untuk Taehyung baru kaii ini Jungkook benar-benar tidak peduli padanya. Apa Jungkook benar-benar marah hanya karena ia tidak mau membantunya mandi? Itu adalah alasan yang sangat sepele untuk membuat Jungkook marah.

"lagi pula saat kau membeli es krim, suster cantik itu sudah selesai membantu ku mandi" Jungkook mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"A-aku ingin melihat tubuhmu Jungkook biar aku saja yang memandikanmu" Taehyung mengucapkan itu dengan pipi sangat merona

"Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan kalau kau sudah bosan melihat ku dan tubuhku ini?" Taehyung terdiam seribu kata ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Lagi pula aku sudah tidak mood lagi kalau kau yang memandikan ku" Jungkook berujar serius dan hanya beberapa langkah lagi Jungkook sampai pintu.

"Jungkook jangan lakukan. Aku akan melakukan apa saja. Jadi, jangan pangil suster bodoh itu " Taehyung semakin ketakutan melihat Jungkook yang akan membuka engsel pintu

"Apa saja?" Jungkook bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Ya. Apa saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan" Taehyung tahu ini adalah ide yang sangat buruk tapi dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Kau yakin?" Jungkook bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ya" jawab Taehyung mantap.

"Memohonlah" Jungkook mengatakannya dengan nada memerintah.

"Ya?" Taehyung kira mungkin pendengarannya bermasalah.

"Memohonlah kalau kau ingin memandikanku" Jungkook sekali lagi mengatakannya dengan nada memerintah.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mau" Taehyung memasang wajah cemberutnya

"Tadi kau bilang kau akan melakukan apa saja? Yasudah aku akan memanggil suster saja" jungkook sudah memegang engsel pintu.

Degan berat hati taehyung mengatakannya "Kumohon, Jungkook aku ingin memandikanmu" ucap Taehyung asal.

"katakan dengan benar. Kau tidak terdengar seperti memohon" Jungkook melihat taehyung serius.

Sial, gerutu Taehyung dalam hati "Aku mohon Jungkook, aku ingin memandikanmu" Taehyung belum pernah memohon seperti itu. Dia memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi. Memohon adalah pantangan baginya. Tapi saat ini ia tidak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya itu.

"oke itu Bagus. Sekarang katakan itu sambil berlutut" Jungkook kembali meginstrupsi Taehyung

Kali ini benar-benar sudah dibatas kewajaran "Kau benar-benar sakit jeon Jungkook. Bukan hanya tubuhmu tapi kurasa kecelakaan itu menyebabkan otakmu sinting" Taehyung setengah menjerit.

"Kau mau melakukannya atau tidak?" Jungkook bertanya dengan muka datar.

Dengan sangat sangat terpaksa Taehyung berlutut dan berkata "Kumohon, Jungkook aku ingin memandikanmu" taehyung tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia katakan. Ia seperti seorang jalang yang tidak pernah diberi nafkah batin.

" _Good Boy_ , baiklah sekarang aku mau kau menggendongku ke kamar mandi kaki ku sangat sakit karena berjalan kesini" Jungkook memperlihatkan wajah kesakitannya

"Hahh? Kau mau aku menggendong badanmu yang bongsor itu? Kau tidak salah? Biasanya kau yang menggendongku. Kau ingin merubah 'posisi' kita?"

"Lakukan sekarang atau aku akan memanggil suster itu" Sekarang Jungkook terlihat sangat arogan di mata Taehyung.

Baru kali ini Taehyung terlihat seperti budak. Dia mulai jongkok di depan Jungkook "Sekarang cepat naik" Taehyung menunggu Jungkook untuk naik ke atas punggungnya.

"Siapa bilang aku mau digendong seperti itu? Aku mau digendong dengan _bridal style_ " Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung dengan malas. Taehyung benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya

"Kau benar-benar ingin mempermainkan ku ya?" Taehyung sudah muak dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook padanya.

"Kau yang tadi mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja kan? Sekarang aku hanya menggunakan tawaranmu saja" walau samar Taehyung dapat melihat wajah Jungkook tersenyum licik.

"Sialan kau Jeon. Setelah kau sembuh aku akan membalas perbuatanmu. Liat saja nanti" Sekarang Taehyung benar-benar dapat senyuman menyebalkan itu di wajah Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Aku akan sangat menantikan itu Tae. Sekarang lakukan dulu kewajibanmu" Taehyung benar-benar tidak habis fikir, biasanya Jungkook melakukan semua yang diinginkannnya tetapi kali ini keadaanya terbalik. Dia berfikir apakah Jungkook ingin membalas dendam padanya yang selalu meminta hal-hal aneh.

Taehyung mulai menggendong Jungkook seperti anak bayi "K-kau benar-benar b-berat Jungkook" Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Taehyung. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi walaupun jaraknya hanya 5 meter dari tempat nya bendiri tapi rasanya jarak yang harus ditempuhnya terasa menjadi 5 kilo.

"Wahh, kau benar-benar berat. Aku hampir terjatuh tadi" taehyung melepaskan tubuh Jungkook dengan perlahan. Ia tidak mau Jungkook meminta hal aneh lainnya jika ia melepaskan gendongannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu Tae, ternyata sehari bearada di posisi mu enak juga. Pantas saja kau sangat nyaman dengan posisimu sekarang" taehyung merasa tersindir dengan perkataan Jungkook.

"Sudahlah ayo mandi aku tidak mau membuang lebih banyak waktuku untukmu" Taehyung membuka pintu kamar mandi.

 _ **Bathroom**_

"Sekarang buka bajumu" Taehyung menghela nafas beratnya nya.

"Kau yang bukakan, tanganku masih sakit" Jungkook memperlihatkan perban yang ada di lengannya

"Ya ampun Jeon, itu hanya luka kecil kenapa kau manja sekali sekarang? Kemana tenaga yang kau gunakan untuk mengangkat benda-benda berat itu di gym?" Taehyung benar-benar merasa Jungkkok bukanlah pacarnya.

"Tadi kau bilang mau memandikanku kan? Sekarang lakukan tugasmu" Jungkook berucap santai

"Ayolah Jeon kau bukan anak bayi, buka bajumu sekarang atau aku tidak akan membantumu mandi dan menguncimu disini sekarang juga" ancam Taehyung.

"Kau itu seorang penulis kan Tae? Kau tentu tahu perbedaan kata antara 'membantuku mandi' dan 'memandikanku' kan? Kau tadi memohon untuk memandikanku itu berarti aku terima bersih. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sampai kau selesai memandikanku"

"Sialan kau Jeon seharusnya kau saja yang jadi penulis. Kau sangat pintar memainkan kata terutama untuk membuatku marah" ucap Taehyung kesal.

Taehyung mulai membuka pakaian jungkook dari baju sampai tersisa celana dalam saja"Baiklah sekarang aku akan memandikanmu" Walaupun Taehyung sudah sering melihat tubuh Jungkook, ia masih saja kagum dengan bentuknya sampai sekarang.

"Sekarang mandikan aku. Jangan hanya memandangiku saja. Aku tau tubuhku bagus tetapi sekarang bukan saatnya mengagumi tubuhku Tae" Suara Jungkook terdengar sangat sombong di telinga Taehyung.

"Cihh.. percaya diri sekali kau. Ayo cepat selesaikan ini" taehyung mulai menyalakan keren air yang ada dia atas Jungkook.

"Aku memang sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi kalau kau mau aku punya tawaran menarik untukmu " Jungkook mencoba menawarkan sesuatu pada Taehyung.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menyabuni tubuh Jungkook yang sialnya bertambah _sexy_ karena kilatan yang di hasilkan oleh air yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama? Itu akan sangat menyenangkan kurasa" Jungkook berujar santai

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Tapi tidak, ku rasa itu tidak perlu " Jawab Taehyung yang masih sibuk membersihkan tubuh Jungkook.

"Aku hanya menawarkan saja tak apa kalau kau tidak mau" Jungkook mengangkat sedikit bahunya.

Sekarang Jungkook sudah selesai mandi dan sudah memakai baju pasiennya. Tadi taehyung sempat berfikir untuk tidak memakaikan Jungkook baju tetapi setelah difikir-fikir lebih baik melakukannya, karena Jungkook bisa saja meminta hal yang membuat dia semakin kesal.

"Sekarang Ayo makan" Taehyung membantu Jungkook untuk naik ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku rasa kau kuat untuk makan sendiri" Taehyung mengambil nakas makan Jungkook yang sudah ada disana entah kapan. Mungkin tadi ada seorang suster masuk waktu ia memandikan Jungkook.

"Sekarang makan" Perintah taehyung meletakkan nakas makan Jungkook di meja tempat tidurnya.

"Tae kau tahu, mungkin aku harus meminta sus.."

"Baik Tuan Jeon aku akan meyuapi sekarang" jungkook belum selesai bicara tapi Taehyung sudah memotongnya karena ia tahu kemana arah bicara Jungkook. Pasti ia akan mengancam dengan memanggil suster itu lagi.

"kalau kau sedari tadi bersikap seperti itu, mungkin aku tidak akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh" Ucap jungkook bangga atas kemenangannya.

"Cihh. Jangan lupa aku akanmembalas perbuatanmu nanti" ucap taehyung kesal

"aku akan menantikan apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membalasku, ' _Nyonya Jeon_ ' "

Dan ingatkan Taehyung jika ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan Jeon Jungkook. Ia meneyesal telah mencoba mengerjai Jungkook hari ini pada akhirnya dia yang dikerjai oleh Jungkook. Tapi Ia akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti. PASTI

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku menggunakan saran kalian untuk tidak menyatukan latar dan percakapanya. Nomong-nomong Maafkan fantasi liarku ya :3 ff ini ku ganti jadi rated M aja kayaknya karena udah ga cocok kalau rated T

RnR Juseyo

Oh ya maaf kalau typo bertebaran :D


End file.
